Powers beyond our control
by DraconisShadows
Summary: I guess I should of seen the signs from the start. Should of kept her closer to me. Maybe then she would be next to me instead of Mavis knows where. I made her a promise and I don't intend to break it. I will find her no matter what, because that's what partners do isn't it? Modern Au, Lucy is a Dragon Slayer, Nalu and other pairings later on.
1. Natsu

**_Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tail :( _**

**_Incase you are new and you haven't seen my note I am currently rewriting all of the chapters I have written due to the fact I am unhappy with them. Alright, now that that's out of my way here is my first edit to my story please leave a comment telling me what you think of it :) _**

**_Chapter 1- Natsu P.O.V_**

Another scream echoed through the corridor. Shutting my eyes tightly, I clamp both my hands to ears trying to block out the sound. It worked for just a fraction of a second until I hear the victims scream rip through the air once more. Softly, I began to hum to myself trying to find some comfort in a place that offers none. To be completely honest I'm surprised I haven't gone insane after the year they've kept me in here. At least I think it's been a year. I'm not sure, I can't count very well. I got put in here bit before I turned five and now I think I'm six. Ahh! Whatever.

I snapped my eyes open and jumped off my bed getting bored from staying in one spot to long. The cell I'm in isn't very large, it just barely fits my cot and like five steps of walking space. Quickly turning my gaze I notice a guard making his way towards my cell gate.

"So, you've finally decided to fight me." I said giving the guard a toothy grin.

"Get over here now," His voice boomed.

"So you are fighting me?" I responded curling my fist into a ball and walked towards my cell gate.

Rolling his eyes he forcefully opened the door and grabbed me by the back my back of my shirt then promptly began dragging me down the hallway over other peoples dried up blood to where ever our destination was. I began to struggle in the man's grasp as the very likely possibility sank in. They're going to take me to where ever that stupid screaming comes-

"Today is your lucky day kid," the man's deep monotone voice growled at me.

"Let me go before I kick your ass!" I yelled warmly to him.

He laughed at me realizing it was an empty threat. "You couldn't even lay a hand on me if you tried."

"You, wanna bet! Let me go and lets see-"

"Shut the hell up or I will kill even if were getting a crap load of money to sell you alive." He raged at me clearly getting annoyed.

Sell me? They're going to sell me? Is this a good thing or a bad thing, I mean they can't possible give me to someone with a place worse than this, can they? Okay, when I get where ever I'm going I'm going to make a run for it. Yea that sounds like a good plan. What if they have guns? Of course they have guns, now what am I going to do.

Suddenly we stopped causing my train of thought to vanish. I looked up to see a large set of metal doors. I felt a quick tug on the back of my shirt as I was thrown aggenst the door. "Stand up and open it, or else."

Not feeling nearly as rebellious as I did earlier I shakenly got up to stand on my feet. I place both of my hands on the door handle and pull it open. I stumble back a bit as a bright white light blinds me. Blinking to try to regain focus in my eyes, desperately trying to figure out where I am. Slowly, as my eyes start clearing, I spot dozens of trees off in the distances.

I'm outside. When was the last time I was outside a large toothy grin spreads across my face as all my pervious worry's start to disappear. It's just like how I remembered it right down to the smell.

"I see you brought the boy like I asked." A tall muscular man with fiery red hair says in a cheerful voice.

"Where is the money?" the guard growls back wasting no time.

The mysterious man motions to a well-dressed lady behind him. She is holding a large metallic brief case. "As you were wondering my lovely assistant over there has it in the brief case in front of her."

"Pass it now."

"First the boy, then we'll talk."

I feel hand quickly hammer onto my back as I stumble forward losing my balance a bit. I quickly scanned the man up and down once more trying to figure out if I trusted him. He seemed to sence I was doing this as he gave me a warm bright smile. For some resin something inside me clicked and I ran into the grown man's arms open arms. He mumbled something to his assistant nut I was too caught up in the hug to notice. The man smelled like fire and his body heat was abnormally warm and I loved it.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I heard the guard say as I was carefully guided towards a car. He opens the door picks me up and plops me into a large leather seat. Wow, this has got to the most comfortable things I have ever felt in my whole life. Soon he is sitting next to me placing some kind of restraining thing across my two areas of my chest before securing it with a click.

"It's called a seatbelt, it helps to save your life in case of an accident." He says slowly clearly sensing my confusion. "It's nothing to be afraid of it will just take some getting used to." I nod my head to let him know I understand what he is saying. "My name is Igneel." He smiled "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," I say in a faint whisper.

"You don't have a name?" he asks me sadly.

"No." I answered with utter bitterness towards the subject.

"Do you want one?" he asks me. "I have a perfect one in mind if you don't mind me calling you it." He pause for a moment, "do you want to hear it?"

"Okay," I say a little unsure of myself.

"Natsu," he blankly states. "I'd call you Natsu."

I think about it for a second before letting the word roll of my tongue. "Natsu," I smile, "I like it."


	2. The crying girl

**Second chapter edited please enjoy and feel free to add comments I love hearing back from you guys!**

**Natsu POV-**

I ran around the estate yard for the fiftieth time today. Ever since I came here 9 months ago I've been training non-stop to enhance my new dragon slaying magic. Since Igneel, as it turns out, is a dragon he's the one who has been teaching me. So far I've only really gotten the hang of the Dragon Slayer Iron fist, and a few other simple things like Fire Dragon Roar. I'll train every-

"NATSU! Come inside already I've been calling your name for nearly five minutes. You'd think with an enhanced nose you'd be able to smell that it's lunch time." I hear Radiance yell at me from off in the distance.

Hearing the word food, I break into a hard sprint toward the Victorian style mansion. There are some things I've learned I love in this world, Food and fighting. I nearly crash into the large oak doors in my attempt to get inside faster. Swing them open I beeline to the kitchen.

Radiance was currently sitting down at the dark oak table eating some sort of vegetarian salad. To be honest I'll never understand how you wouldn't want to eat meat but I guess it's her choice.

"Natsu, I left your food in the oven so it would stay warm since I know how much you hate cold food, sit down and I'll grab it." Listening I sit at the table and began fidgeting trying to take my mind off the hot wings I smell coming my way. As much as I try to hold back the moment the plate hit the table I devoured it and ran out of the kitchen toward my room knowing radence was going to kill me.

Half way back I stop, interrupted by the sudden feeling I get coming from the door across from me. I run my fingers through my messy pink hair well contemplating whether or not I should check it out. My instincts take over as I start mindlessly walking towards he door. Placing a hand on the cold doorknob slowly turning it to open the door. On the floor of a large bedroom was a girl.

"Why are you crying?" I question, not sure to do I wait a few seconds for a response. No answer. Carefully, I approach the sobbing blond afraid I'd end up freighting her. Quietly, I kneel down beside her my instincts leading the way. Grabbing her I gentle pull her into a hug and began to run my fingers through her amazingly soft hair. She looks maybe to be a year younger than me. I wonder what happened. Whatever it was she probably doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's okay," I say repeatedly in an attempt to calm her down. "My names Natsu what's yours?"

"Lucy," she hiccups before snuggling closer into my chest and breaking into a full on sob again.

"Well, I'm here to protect you Lucy," I say with my signature grin, "from whatever seems to be troubling you." She nods a bit at my last comment. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I question in the most comforting voice I know how to do.

"There gone," she squeaks out. "Momma, Papa their both gone."

Deciding not to push father into the subject I sit there with the girl protectively in my arms well slowly rocking her back and forth. It takes some time but she final calms down and falls asleep in. Not wanting to leave her alone on the ground I take in the dark room around me.

From what I can tell the walls are a deep blue with a galaxy looking stripe thingy going along the middle of the wall. There is a large queen-size bed across from where we are sitting with dark brown banisters. Different types of girlish kind of toys are scattered around the room and to the left is a large walk in closet. Thinking about it, I've never seen this room before. You would think I would have noticed it. They have been working on the spare room a few doors down from my bedroom. Is this it? Also, I've most defiantly never seen her before. Where did she come from? What happened to her parents?

Slowly I lift her up from our position on the ground making our way towards what I can only assume is her bed. She is so light. Carefully I pull down the bed sheets to make a place for sleep. Once I lay her down I turn to walk away but I am held back by something gripping my arm.

I look down toward her sleeping figure gripping my arm like her life depended on it. I let out a small sigh well reluctantly making my way into the bed to lie beside her. Why do I get this gut feeling that this won't be the last time I have to do this? With that last thought I close my eyes allowing myself to fall into a blissful sleep.


	3. Flying cat's?

**Okay so third chapter edited sorry this took longer than I thought since I ended dropping and breaking my surface to the point of no return. :( R.I.P in peace. Anyways thank-you so much for reading and please leave a comment I love hearing from all of you! (Even if you say something mean). Natsu is 8 Lucy is 7 during this chapter. I do not own fairy tail!**

**_Chapter 3- Igneel's P.O.V _**

I let a small smile creep onto my onto my face as I watched Lucy and Natsu running around the yard practicing their kicks and punches. It's strange to even think about this place without them. Although, they have only been in life for a little more than two years.

Since the moment those two meet I swear they have stuck together like glue. One never seen without the other, the fact that they are destined to become mates is almost unavoidable. Which leads me to believe that the prophecies were right all those years ago.

"Natsu, Lucy come over here for a moment." I yelled attempting to get their attention. "I have a surprise for you two."

"You called dad?" Natsu asks standing next to Lucy who's curious was clearly flickering in her Crystal eyes.

"Yes I did" I say with a small smile. "Since you two are the only children your age here I figured you two might need some friends." "You know to hang out with outside of your training." I moved to the side to show the two Exceed eggs. One egg was white with a whole bunch of blue flame like markings on the side. While the other was white had diamonds with the color of purple and dark blue scattered all over it.

"What are they?" Lucy asked.

"They are exceed eggs." I begin to explain, "Their and type of cat that is rumored to come from an ancient land called edolas. They can talk like humans and fly. They'll make very good friends."

"Igneel may I please have the Purple and dark blue one?" the young girl interrupted with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yaaa! And I want the blue flame one!" Natsu shouted adding one of his signature grins at the end.

Well I guess there's no stopping them now that they decided what they want. There never is… "Alright you two listen up," I said in a teasing drill Sargent manner, "You two are to take care of these eggs with every second of spare time you have got it?"

Lucy and Natsu both quickly up straighten up Natsu preparing to salute well Lucy had to hold her hand over her mouth to suppress giggles. "Got it!" They both yelled in unison causing me to chuckle.

"Alright good," I say forming a smile, "Lucy, before I forget, Radiance says she adding an extra training session in for you today."

"Alright, but she better teach that secret move this time so I can beat Natsu.

**_ Lucy's POV_ A couple months later**

"Natsu!" I yelled, "Stop hiding the TV remote, it's not funny." I swear that boy gets more annoying with every passing minute.

"Lucy, come here for a minute you have to see this." Natsu yelled back.

"Nice try, but you're not going to get away with this injustice that easy." I huff back refusing to move.

"Luce, be quite for a minute and come here." Natsu yells back. "The exceed eggs are hatching."

"I will not be quite…Wait what did u just say?" I respond not believing my ears.

"The eggs are hatching come here if you don't want to miss it." Natsu replies with a hint of annoyance.

"Hold on I'm coming lava brains." I reply trying to sound cool. The truth is on the inside I am dyeing. Breaking into a slight run.

Before I know it I'm in front of both of the eggs and I see what Natsu said was true. The first egg to fully hatch was the egg with blue flames on it. Natsu's egg. Before I knew it the cutest little blue furred cat came out. He had black eyes with a white highlight in the shape of a circle on its belly.

"Hey their buddy I'm your new friend," Natsu introduces himself trying to contain his excitement.

Turning my attention from them I look at the purple and blue diamond egg. My egg. It's still not fully hatched yet but I can see its close.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells catching my attention. "I'd like you to meet Happy!"

"You really named your cat happy?" I seriously ask. "That's not very original or creative."

"Heyyy!" Natsu spits back at my remark, "At least I paid attention to mine well it was nearly hatched.

I turn around and notice he was right I almost missed it. Before I know it I see a purple cat that looks slightly similar to happy emerge. The only real difference were that she has these amazing ruby green eyes and dark blue where happy had his white. Slowly I approach the small cat to make sure I don't scare her.

"Hello, I don't think you know it yet but me and you are going to be super close." I smile a small kind smile. "My name is Lucy by the way, what should I call you? Ahh! I know I'll call you Ruby!" "Do you like that name?"

The small cat nods in reply. "Alright good" I turn around to face were Natsu and Happy are. "And those two are the dummies we live with." "The pink one is Natsu and the blue one is Happy."

"LUCE!" Natsu wines, "MY HAIR IS NOT PINK, IT"S SALMON!"

"No, it's pink and that's exactly why I called you a dummy." I say smirking a bit.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yells, "LUCY'S TALKING BAD ABOUT ME AND HAPPY TO RUBY."

"Natsu you're such a tattle tale and you really hurt my ears." I complain. The next thing I know I see Igneel and Radiance run through the doors to find out what gong on probably.

"What are you two fighting about now and who's Happy and Ruby!" Igneel scolds. He stops for a second and looks at Natsu and back to me and then to the small Exceeds in our arms. "They just hatched didn't they?" he questions us. We both nod our heads in return.

"Ah I see," Radiance explains. "The small purple one is Ruby," She says pointing at the small exceed. "The blue one is Happy, isn't it Natsu?" she questions.

"YAA! And isn't he so cool" Natsu excitedly reply's.

"Yes, indeed he is," She smoothly replies. "Now that we got that cleared up their will be no fighting between the two of you or you will miss training for a week. "Also, Lucy I won't teach you Crystal Dragon healing magic if you don't listen.

She can't do that can she? I've been looking forward to learning that for weeks.

"Same goes for you Natsu," Igneel joins in "I will refrain from teaching that new move for a whole month." "Are we clear?"

"Yes," we both reply in unison.

"Alright now let's meet the two new members of our family!" Radiance cheers! "Ahh their just so cute!" The young woman gushes.

"You know you remind me so much of your parents sometimes." Igneel slightly sighs…..

"Is that a bad thing my parents are awesome!" the young female dragon slightly cheers.

"No not at all it's just strange because your magic is so different from theirs." Igneel simply states.

"Not really is you think about its different components really hard…" She reply's pondering what Igneel just said. Well she pets the small purple exceeds head.

Honestly her beauty is so breathtaking. Extremely so when she is in human form. She has long sliver hair that shines like a snowflake in the sunlight and her skin is so smooth and a very light. She is just slightly shorter then Igneel and has prefect hour glass curves and medium size breasts. But her eyes have to top it all they are exactly like clear crystals bouncing different colors of the rainbow off them well she is in the sunlight. But that is to be expected she is the Crystal Dragon after all. I met her about a week after coming here when she showed up to drop off some things for Igneel. She was around 170 years old then so basically the equivalent of a human 17 year old. For some reason we both seem to take a each other. Her considering me a younger sister and me considering her my older one. Which is probably why she offered to teach me her magic. For some reason when I originally performed my first spell my eyes had changed from their original brown color to look like hers.

"Igneel who's Grandeeney and Metalicana?" Natsu asked.

"Well Natsu for starters their mates." Igneel began to explain. "Grandeeney is the Sky Dragon and Metalicana is the Iron dragon." "Their Radiances parents."

"OOOHHH okay." Natsu replies.

"You really don't pay much attention do you Natsu." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"To be fair the conversation never really came up between us." She softly reply's making her way toward me to place the now sleeping exceed in my hands. "Now you two little ones better be heading off to bed it's getting late and your exceeds are already asleep."

"Do we have to Radiance?" Natsu wines.

"Yes so say goodnight and head to bed." Igneel answer's for her. "Also take Happy with and put him on his bed."

"Lucy are you forgetting something?" radiance asks.

"Oh right, Night." I said giving them both a cheese smile


	4. Gramps

**Lucy- "Wow," "I'm Surprised you didn't take as long as you said you would to upload."**

**Draconis- "I know right!" "I only didn't pay attention in three of my classes to do it!" **

**Radiance- "DRACONIS!" "What kind of example are you setting for Lucy and Natsu when you do that?!" **

**Draconis- "A bad one?" **

**Igneel- "Anways weren't you supposed to tell them about the changes you made to chapter 3?"**

**Draconis- "Ahh ya right I-" **

**Natsu- "I still don't understand why you no longer made Radiance Lucy's step mom!"**

**Draconis- "WELL I THOUGHT MAYBE SOME PEOPLE WOULDN'T WANT HER FAMILY TREE TO BE AS CONFUSING AS HENRY FROM ONCE UPON A TIME!" **

**Lucy- "Good now can we get on with the story please?" **

**Draconis- "Not until you and Natsu tell everyone how old you are in this chapter"**

**Natsu-9 **

**Lucy- 8**

**Natsu- "Now can we get on with this I'm dieing here" **

**Draconis- "Fine…"**

**_Chapter 4- P.O.V Lucy_**

"Natsu I hope you realize you're not going to win this round." I say in a taunting manor, "I have this training season in the bag their just no way you can compete with me."

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled. A giant wave of fire began to make its way towards me.

Ahh! I have to do something quick "Crystal Dragon Roar!" I yell back in an attempt to avoid his attack. Both attacks quickly cancel each other out both of us remaining untouched.

"Natsu you're such a meany!" I yell a bit annoyed "What if I wasn't paying attention what would you have done then!"

"But you were paying attention weren't you." He taunts me with a toothy grin.

I let out a small huff in annoyance. Why does he always do this to me. Just once I'd like to get the upper hand during one of these training thingy's. Is it that much to ask?

"Crystal Dragon Scales!" I yell. Now I mean business, there is no way I'm losing today!

"Lucy," I hear Igneel yell over the chaos of our fight, "There is someone here to see you!" Huh someone's here to see me? How I don't know anyone other than Igneel, Radiance, and Natsu.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" I hear Natsu yell as he begins to run towards me to unleash is attack. Stuped.

"Lucy Kick!" I yell well jumping out of the way of his attack and sending my foot flying towards his face.

"Lucy please come here now we can't wait all day!" Igneel yells becoming slightly inpacent.

"Coming!" I yell making my way back inside from the outdoor training grounds.

When I finally get to where Igneel called me from I am met with a familiar looking old man. He has somewhat short white hair and kind of an elfish looking hat. Not to mention he is super short so it adds to the effect. But I still can't get over the feeling I've seen him or know him from somewhere.

"Oh my Lucy look how much you have grown." The small old man begins to speak. "You look so much like your mother."

"You knew my Mother?" I ask the old man.

"Well I should hope so I was her father." The old man lets out a small chuckle. "I don't suppose you remember me, after all the last time we meet you were just a toddler." The old man continues, "I'm Makarov Dryer your Grandfather but you can just call me Gramps."

My mind suddenly became blank as I desperately tried to process all of the information I was just given. Wait if he was my grandfather what took him so long to show up? After all my parents have been dead for a while so you would think he would of come to see me or something. I could have even lived with him for heaven's sake!

"Why are you here now?" I somewhat yell at him, "Why weren't you their years ago when I thought I was left all alone?"

"Honestly I am truly sorry I could not be there but this is the way your mother wanted it to be." The man Begins to explain. "If I could have taken you in I would have but there are dangers in this world that are not quite ready to know about yet." "Your Mother felt this would be best to keep you safe."

"Okay…" I hesitantly reply still not fully comprehending what it all meant. "May I ask why you have come know though could it have waited like five minutes I was finally going to beat Natsu today."

"Well, I was pretty sure you might want these." He says well pulling out a loop with gold and silver keys on it.

"My mother Spirts!" I feel exciment began to fill my body.

"She wanted you to have them once you got older." He says well handing the keys over to me. "I think your old enough now don't you?"

I Nod slightly in return well beginning to let my eyes scan over the keys and my hands slowly began to count them. Thiers more then I rember. I swear Momma only had two Zodiac keys and maybe 2 Sliver gate keys. Right now I'm counting 10 Zodiacs and 4 Sliver Gate keys.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of finding some more keys for you." He starts to answer all the question I have rolling around in my head. "I figured it was the best your gramps could do well not being allowed to see you for a while." "I was hoping if you let me I would like to train you to learn how to use the keys." "You still need to learn how to summon and make contracts otherwise the keys are completely useless." "My goal would be to have you able to summon 3 Zodiac's at a time by the time your 12 and to full know how to fight alongside them with your other magic." "Even though I still don't completely know what it is."

"That's simple I'm a Crystal Dragon Slayer." I announce proudly. "I'm trained by my friend Radiance she is the Crystal Dragon." "Ruby says that she thinks my magic is cooler then Natsu any day of the week."

I see him raise an eyebrow a bit at this new information. "Natsu is another Dragon Slayer?" He asks me.

"YA!" I began to explain excitedly, "He is the Fire Dragon Slayer and my best friend."

Thanks to my dragon hearing I can faintly her the old man mumble something under his breath. I think it was along the lines of the legend something or another is true and something about could it be those two. Anyways I'm sure it was nothing in the long run.

"I would like to come for one week every two weeks to train you and possibly Natsu a bit too." The old man begins. "Also I would like to bring your cousin Laxus with me too." "Something tells me you would probably like to meet him and I believe he would enjoy training with other dragon slayers and possibly Dragons."

"Okay!" I happily explain.

"So would you like to get started?" Gramps asks.

**Thanks for reading I hope you guys didn't mind me trying something new at the beginning their ****J****Leave a review and let me know if you think its cool or maybe I should just stop…. Anyways I'm probably going to be moving into the pre-teen stage with Natsu and Lucy soon so if there's anything you guys really badly want to see well their still kids let me know just let me know and I might try to make a short chapter with it ****J****Till next week ;P **


	5. The Moon Crystal

**Lucy- "Why are you writing this in the middle of a forest?"**

**Draconis- "Why can't I?" "I'm a free person I can do whatever I want!" "Also, were aren't exactly in the middle of the forest we are by a lake…"**

**Ruby- (Desperately trying to muffle a laugh) "Ya, that's a good one."**

**Natsu- "Guys if she wants to write this well she is camping then I say why not!" **

**Lucy- "I'm not saying she can't go camping I'm just saying why did she have to bring us here I'm basically getting eaten alive by bugs!" **

**Draconis- (Begins to sulk a little bit) "I just thought maybe Happy would like to help me catch some fish…" **

**Happy- "THERES FISH HERE!" "Why did you say so earlier?" "Natsu! Grab the fishing poles!" **

**Natsu- "On it buddy." "I'll also grab Lucy something tells me she won't come on her own."**

**Ruby- "Happy, Natsu wait up I want some fish too!"**

**Draconis- "YAAAAYYYY!" "Were all going fishing, see this wasn't such a bad idea." **

**Lucy- "Natsu is 13 and I'm 12." "Now start the story already so they're not bored out of their minds well were fishing."**

**Draconis- "Right almost forgot…." "Please enjoy!"**

**_Chapter 5-Natsu_**

"Igneel this is boring why do we have to go over this?" I moon out with slight annoyance in my voice. "I could be doing so many better things like training or hanging out with Lucy. Actually I could be doing the best thing training with Lucy."

"She is actually the reason why I want to talk to you." He says with a slight smirk on his face. "Your 13 now and she is 12 and feeling our bound to happen." I stare at him wide eyed. Please no, we almost had this talk two months ago and I'm still scared.

"I know you love her I can tell by the way you look at her and it isn't just a sisterly kind of love." He says with a small sigh. "I know that you have not fully come to realize your feelings yourself yet your too young. Trust me when I say this she loves you back two."

I ease up my gaze on dragon a bit. This is not the conversation I thought we would be having. I don't have feeling for her do I? I mean ya I get a wired tingling feeling in my stomach when I look at her but I think that's just some kind of health problem I have

"Guard her with your life." He stares at me with a death glare. "Just as I'm sure she would do for you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I question my old man.

"I love you two with all my heart. Once whatever is going to happen starts I have no guarantees that I'll make it out of it. So, that leads me into why I asked you here."

"That would be what?" I say slightly confused by all the different topics he just said.

"Tell her before it's too late." Igneel sighs, "Don't make the same mistake I did." "There is going to come a day that one of you is going to have to make a really difficult choice and you might not see each other for a while." "Promise me that after that happens you'll fight with every inch of your body and soul to get her back again."

"Igneel what's going to happen?" I question the old man because nothing he is saying really is making no sense at all.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you…" he replies with a solemn face. "But I guess I could tell you some facts so you can hopefully figure it out by yourself."

I nod slightly in understandment. Honestly though if he need us to figure something out though why wouldn't he tell Lucy she is better at this then I am.

"You and Lucy are bound together by something called fate." Igneel began to explain. "Fate is something that can be beautiful and ugly all at the same time." "Every single person in this world has some kind of fate withier it just effects them or a whole bunch of people is not up to us." "There are things about this world that I have not taught you yet but you need to know." "Like only about third of the world's population is able to use magic." "Also, where are home is currently located is in something called the dragons realm." "Many people call it that because they don't believe that it exist on this earth but in truth the location is just very hidden and has never been seen by any human that has not been lead here by a dragon."

"So is that why gramps only ever brings Laxus with him and none of the other kids he has talked about?" I ask him in a serious tone.

"Yes it is that and it's also they can't risk any unwanted people following them." He answers still somewhat in thought. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you this but I don't believe I'm risking anything by sharing it I hope." "The whole world except for where we live is under the dark rule of Zeref the black wizard." "It has been for the two hundred years and will continue to be unless someone put's a stop to it." "Gangs like Fairy tail were formed for that very reason." "The members are constantly under treat so it is vital for them to stay hidden in order to survive." "That's why gramps never brings to many people if one of his children were to get hurt I don't know what he'd do."

I feel my lips make the small form of an O as my mind tries a desperate to catch up with itself. I honestly can't don't know what to think. Should I be thankful that I lived most of my life oblivious to the fact that such hard ships are happening or should I have known. After all as much as I try to avoid the fact I spent the better part of my childhood locked up in a cell for reasons I still do not know to this day. Lucy, both her parents were killed right in front of her. She still hasn't told me the full details of what happened nor do I expect her too. All I really can do for her is stay with her during the night and wake her up when the nightmares of it become too bad for her to handle by herself. I mean after all what are best friends for?

"Igneel me, Lucy, Ruby, Laxus, Gramps, and Radiance need to borrow Natsu and you for a minute!" Happy yells flying into the room.

"Sure happy what do you need us for?" Igneel questions with a small smile.

"Were having a training season on how to work like a team so it's us versus the adults!" he pronounces happily flying around the room.

"Oh Igneeeel wee have to doo it!" I say in a somewhat excited wine almost completely forgetting about our pervious conversation.

"Fine well join." He declares.

"Yes! I'm all fired up now!" I say running out of the room towards the train grounds.

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

"Nice of you to finally show up twerp." Laxus says with a small smirk on his face as Natsu finally makes his way onto the scene with Igneel not too far behind.

"You two better get along for this there is no way were going to lose." I say with a small treating glare. "We have trained for too long to let that happen."

"I'm with Luce on this one." Natsu agrees in reply, "You ready happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy replys putting on a poker face.

I look over my right shoulder to look at Ruby to check with her and she gives me a small nod in reply well getting into the ready position. I follow suit getting into my battle stance.

"Well looks like were all ready, let's begin." Gramps announces.

"Lucy, Ruby you take Radiance first." Laxus yells out giving commands. "Happy, Natsu you got Igneel switch with Lucy and Ruby in a few minutes." "I'll take Gramps."

Agreeing with the plan I make my way at full speed toward Radiance. "Crystal Dragon Claw!" I yell well my hands turn into deadly weapons. Before I know it me and radiance and fighting back and forth dodging and sending attacks like it was some kind of dance. I began to study my master noticing that she is beginning to become slightly annoyed that she can't seem to land a hit on me.

"Crystal dragon Roar!" she yells sending a whole bunch of deadly crystals chunks spiraling towards me.

Dodge, dodge I need to dodge… or do I? Ha! I can just eat the attack. With that thought I quickly place myself into the right potion and begin to inhale the attack like Natsu does with fire half the time. I have to admit I can see why though if fire tastes nearly as good as crystals do. Finishing off the attack I feel slightly stuffed but very fired up! I look to see radiance gawking at me like she didn't expect me to do that..

"Lucy, Natsu switch!" I hear Laxus yell well in the middle of a very heated battle with gramps.

"Aye," we both yell in reply as our exceeds pick us up to switch sides.

Ruby getting the same idea as me fly's me right over top of Igneel so I can drop down with an attack.

As I am falling down I yell out the first attack that comes to mind, "Crystal Dragon Wing Attack!"

Catching Igneel slightly of gared my attack was able to land some damage. Deciding this would be a good time to call in back up I reach down to my belt to grab my keys.

"Open the gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" I shout, "Open the gate of the Lion, Leo!" "Open the gate of the Bull, tartrates!" When all of them arrive they great me with their usual greeting before we got into some of over combo attacks.

After about maybe an hour of fighting Natsu, Laxus and all lay spread all across the ground having used almost all of our magic energy up. Well Happy and Ruby followed gramps inside to get some fish I think. A couple hours after that Radiance pulled me aside to give me a bag full of crystals saying to clip it to my belt and only eat one of them at a time when I am in need of a power up during battle. Now it was about an hour after dinner time and almost everyone has gone to bed.

"Hey Luce, would you mind would you mind coming with me for a minute?" Natsu gently called me from the door way of my room.

Nodding I slowly stand up gently placing a sleeping Ruby onto my bed to follow Natsu. After making our way through many of the winding corridors in the mansion I find myself sitting with Natsu on the roof gazing up at the stars.

"Um, I hope you don't mind but I got you something." Natsu shyly stutters out. "Close your eyes."

Slinetly agreeing I close my eyes like Natsu asked me to do. Within a couple seconds I feel something slightly heavy drape itself around my neck.

"Okay you can open now," Natsu announces.

Quickly I open my eyes and look down toward were I feel the heavy weight on my neck. I feel almost all of my air leave my lungs when I look down to see a white crystal softly glowing in the dark around my neck. I think if I'm right it called a moon crystal and it hold high magical power which is why I think it glows. But I believe it's only supposed to glow on a full moon because that's when it has the most power. I look up at the stars to see if my thought are correct and I see a full moon hanging over us in the sky.

"Natsu thank-you, I really don't know what say." I reply slightly out of breath to Natsu.

"I thought that you would like it I found it one day in a mine well wondering around with happy because we wanted to go exploring." He replies to me with a big smile on his face.

Silently I engulf him in a large hug and snuggle closer to him gazing up at the stars.

**Hello my friends ****J****Thank-you for reading once again, I really enjoy writing this for you. I'm hoping to have another chapter uploaded for you by Friday so that should be fun. Also, I am so sorry for any spelling/grammer errors you may find. Time to be truthful im terrible at editing and noticing them so if there's something in this chapter or in past chapters that you really want me to fix please let me know and I will try to get to it asap. Please leave a review about what you thought of this chapter because I love to hear from you guys and I'll try to reply to each and every one. Well I guess that's all for now until next time!**


	6. Make me a promise

**Natsu- "Draconis I don't mean to be rude or anything but next time you decide to take us somewhere can it not be English class!" **

**Lucy- "Actually I'm rather enjoying myself…" "Taming of the shrew is an amazing work of art." "Also, that brings me to my next point why aren't you paying attention!" "I'll tell fish on you."**

**Draconis- "Oh no, please don't I'm begging you!" "She can be scarier than Erza when I don't pay attention.." **

**Happy- "Don't worry Draconis I'll eat that mean fish for you!" (Puts on a bib and grabs knife and fork) **

**Lucy- (Sweat drops a little) "Happy you do know fish is a person right?" **

**Natsu- "Luce, that's ridicules fishes can't be people" **

**Draconis- "Actually, it is a person… She just has a really unique last name." **

**Ruby- "So were not getting fish like we did last chapter?" **

**Draconis- "No… I'm not by a lake anymore plus I'm not allowed to eat in class." (Starts feel a strange waft of heat radiating looks to the left and sees Natsu has set homework on fire. Smirks a little) **

**Lucy- "Natsu! What on earth are you doing!" "You can't just set random things on fire!" **

**Natsu- "Draconis you might want to want to start the story now" **

**Draconis- "Right enjoy!" "Lucy is 13 and Natsu is 14" **

**_Lucy-P.O.V_**

It is the same nightmare like always. The one that plagued most of my sleepless nights.

_Dark, it so dark. The room around felt stiff and motionless. The only sound tone heard in the hollow room was the faint rhythm of my choppy breath. Mom, Dad please come back. I shift a little in my hiding place so I can be prepared to run if I have to. I'm so scared. My body begins to shake badly rendering any chance of moving quickly useless. _

_A fatal scream fills the empty corridors of our large house. "Layla!" My dad yells in an attempt to persuade himself that what he saw did not really happen. I see his shadow from the other room run toward her limp body. He grabs her in to a tight hug trying to muffle back his tears. "Mom," I whisper out my young my mind trying to comprehend what I'm seeing in front of me. _

_"__Please, please stay with me." My father pleads with her almost lifeless body._

_"__Save Lucy no matter what." And with her last words she falls into and internal sleep._

_Silent sobs began to rack my small body as the scene in front of me continues on. I sit there helplessly as I see my parent murder before my eyes._

_An unknown voice creeps through the room interrupting my father's endless cries. "If you value your life unlike your wife you will give the girl to me."_

_"__Never, I will never see my daughter in the hands of the likes of you." My dad screams back at the man._

_"__Then suffer the same fate." The man says, and with a swift motion of his hand darkness fills the room piercing trough my dad's once beating heart._

_"__DAD!" I cry out in agony running out from my hiding spot. I feel small hands from a fist in a fit of rage. My gentle eyes reduced to a threating glare._

_"__That was a bad move blondie." The man says in a sadistic chuckle. "You really think you can defeat me the almighty zarf little girl?" _

_"__No but I'm sure going to try." I retort back._

_He slowly begins to make his way toward me. "It's a pity that such an important person like the fairy soul does not know how to use her own powers." Zeref's snake like voice crawls up my spine. "I will not take you now, but mark my words when I say that someday you will be mine."_

"Lucy!" Natsu's Voice startles me as he pulls me out of my nightmare once again. My eyes flutter open to see his well-defined features of his face. His Hazel eyes look down at me with the same worries he always has after I've had dreams like this. I feel his muscular arm tighten around me in his protective grasp. He runs his fingers through my light blond hair well lingering near the end. I nuzzle my face deep within his well-toned chest trying to control fear that still present from my nightmare.

"That dream again, huh?" I barely nod my head in response to his question. That was the same dream that haunts my many sleepless nights for the past six years. Luckily, I only had to suffer from the pain it caused me alone once. Natsu is always right by my side for me when I wake up. He always tightly hugs me in the same protective hold he gave me the first time we met. I pause for a second feeling myself calm down slightly I let myself take in a deep breath to fully bring myself back to reality.

"You have been getting them more and more ever since Igneel and Radence left." Natsu whispers with a worry still present in his eyes. I give out a light sigh in return. They have been like parents to me ever since mine was taken away. And Igneel. I still remember when he saved me that night. The fire that was present in his dragon like eyes. The chaos that had taken place around me with its remains still fresh as the morning's dew. When he walked toward me it was like he was bringing the world's light with him. He saved me from the darkness that surrounded me well Natsu patched up the remaining wounds.

"Yup, you're definitely thinking about them." He let out a slight chuckle with his signature toothy grin.

"I swear you have this freaky power to be able to read other peoples mind." I complain with a bit of frustration.

His face lights up into a bright smile, "No, I just seem to know you better than I think I know myself."

"Okay," I tease, "But if you are holding out on me I won't hesitate to douse your fire ass."

He rolls his eyes mockingly at me. "You couldn't do it even if you wanted to I'm a fire dragon and fire dragons never loses."

Feeling the excitement run through my body at the thought of a potential fight. "Is that a challenge almighty fire dragon?" I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why yes indeed it was." With the last remark he leaps of the bed pinning me to the ground from a full on tackle. Due to his slight imbalance from leaning his face right over mine. I kick my legs in one fluid motion over my head to do a back words roll bring him with me with me. I smirk a bit, now look who is on top I think tripumently. Staring down at the boy below me I get a strange feeling in my stomach well a light pink color tints my cheek. What is this feeling?

My victory was sadly short lived. As, we break out into a full on wrestle the door is slammed open. I quickly stand up from my weird position I was in.

"You loooovvveeee each other." Happy rolls mockingly off his tongue.

"Lucy what are you doing?" My purple little friend complains. "You two are such dummies sometimes it's not even funny."

"Hey!" Natsu shouts, "I am not a dummy Lucy maybe but I'm defiantly not!"

"Natttssuuu in love with luuuuccy!" Happy joyfully sings flying around the room."

"Shut up you stupid cat!" I yell at happy.

"Lucy be nice to happy," Ruby wines at me.

"But he started it!" I retort back.

"I Don't Care!" Ruby yells back at me, "Besides you two have to go back to bed gramps comes later today." "It's like one in the morning so you two still have time to sleep."

"Right I should practice later summoning shouldn't I…" I mumble slightly, "Do you think Igneel and Radiance will be back for my birthday?"

"I don't know Luce…" Natsu reply's taking me into a small hug, "They have never been away for this long before."

"I know that's what worrying me," I let out a soft sigh. "Ruby, Happy thanks for coming to check on us but were fine you should probably go back to bed."

Quickly, the small purple cat comes flying into my arms and engulfs me into a huge hug. Then as quickly as she came she fly's away following Happy out the door. Slowly, I turn around and start making my way back to my bed Natsu following close behind me. I began to draw back the slightly messy sheets and crawl in. Natsu follows and does the same thing.

Within a few minutes I find myself wrapped in his muscular arms well his abnormal body heat continues to keep me comfortable. I snuggle closer into his chest well he slowly begins to run his fingers through my hair.

"Do you ever think of the world outside of here?" Natsu silently mumbles out.

For a second I pause thinking back to the small amount of memories I have with my parents. More times then I care to count my mind often back to my family home. It was about the same size as Igneel's mansion. We had our very own Island out in the carbin far away from any city or town. I used to just spend hours with my mother playing outside in the ocean or looking up at the stars telling stories. It was all perfect than that happened. How could I so oblivious to the outside world? Not see the dangers that they were hiding me from. The real world not our little hidden away from dangers eye. I guess that's why so many people envy children we all live in a haze. I still remember the day Makarov told me about what is really out there. What Igneel and my parents were hiding me from this whole time. Now that I think about it I should of know, figured it out the minute Zeref showed up at my door.

"Luce?" Natsu asks shaking me out of my thoughts.

"All of the time.." I reply in a soft whisper. "How could I not?" "I just wish that when I was little I could have seen outside of my haze maybe I could have stopped him."

"What was your haze?" Natsu softly asks me.

"Peace, I believed the world was at peace." I sigh a little bit. "What about you what was your haze?"

He paused for a second. "I had a prison cell." "It's honestly kind of hard to see outside of that." "I'm sorry I never told you before it's just the conversation never came up."

I nod a bit understanding why he would never talk about it. "His name is Zeref, the man who killed my parents." "The whole reason he did it was to get to me." "Because I'm apparently something called Fairy soul or a least a part of it." "From what I can tell he was going to kidnap me but for some reason he didn't, but he swore that he would eventual."

"I'll protect you no matter what happens, and I'll find you no matter where you are or how many things may be keepings us apart. I will always find you." He looks away with a small bush on his face.

My heart right at that moment felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I have no idea why his words affect me so much. I feel my face began to heat up.

"Don't you dare think for a moment this is a one sided thing." I began. "I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what and I will always have your back." "If you go in to battle I swear I'll follow right behind you no matter how much you protest." "Because what kind of partner would I be if I let you face the world alone?"

His hug on me tightens pulling me closer to him. He moves his face closer to mine so there's barely any space between us. I close my eyes the tiredness of the night finally kicking. Just as I am drifting into a deep sleep I feel a warm lips gently kiss my cheek then I fall into a world of dreams.

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry -_- I've been studying so much lately for exams I promise things will get better as soon as I get into summer break. Hopefully this slightly longer chapter made up for it. Also, I've slowly been editing previous chapters and correcting tiny mistakes and I changed the summery to sound cooler. Anyways I've decided that I should start leaving different questions after that you guys can answer! (If you want to.) So, my first question is what fairytale character are you and why? Personally, I've always seen myself as Marajane or Erza since I'm super easy going until you piss me off then I become like a demon. Plus, I think I'm pretty good at fighting and but choose not to most of the time. Anyways until next time! **


	7. When it all changes

**Natsu- "Ummmm…. Draconis why are you crying?" **

**Draconis- *Starts bawling even more* "I…. I L-ost it…" "I'm so sorry….." **

**Happy- "Ummm, What's she talking about?" **

**Ruby- "Her writing book that contains the next four chapters to this story that she's been planning and writing for the last two mounths…" **

**Lucy- *Walks over and hugs sobbing brunette* "It's okay, I'm sure you'll find it." **

**Natsu- "Was it a blue binder with a drawing on the front?" **

**Draconis- *Nods then starts crying again* **

**Natsu- *Pulls out Draconis binder* "Here I found it laying around and decided to read it"**

**Draconis- *Turns and gives a death glare* **

**Lucy-"Scary…" **

**Happy- Lucy is 14 and Natsu is 14 its about a few weeks after lucys birthday. Now start the story! **

**_Chapter 7 P.O.V Natsu _**

"Lucy, Natsu wake up."

"Happy go away this is one of the only nights me and Luce have actually gotten some sleep don't ruin it." I grumble.

"Were in danger…" Ruby mumbles out.

Hearing those words I become alert right away. In a matter of seconds me and Lucy quickly hop out of bed and start grabbing a few things we may need to fight. We've learned not to question Ruby on these things. Besides flying she's able to sense magical auras and use telepathy.

"Ruby, any idea what this danger may be?" Lucy whispers to the little exceed that's beside her.

"The aura is so dark and powerful like nothing I've sensed before." She pauses for a second. "It carries a hint of dragon with it to."

It couldn't be Zeref could it? No, I don't think so Zeref is Human right?

"We have to get going or were never going to put some distance between us and whatever that thing is!" Ruby calls out attaching herself to Lucy's back and flying out the window of our bedroom. I nod to happy and we quickly do the same thing. I take in a deep and look back at our home fading into the distance. I wonder when I'm going to see it again. Tomorrow maybe? No something tells me somethings are going to be different from now on.

The ground below me begins to look like a giant blur as we fly as fast as ruby can go. Happy could fly a lot faster but I think it's better if we stay together. All of this has got me on edge. Still the feeling of the wind dancing around us is slightly comforting.

"Natsu, you ready for whatever is about to happen?" Lucy asks me concern clearly showing on her petite face.

"Ya, just worried a bit." I mumble out.

"Well you should be at the age you two are still at your magic hasn't even come close to its full potential yet." Ruby interjects. "I don't think we'd make it out of a fight with whatever is following us." "Luckily we've put some distance between us and it."

"I'm just glad I don't have to be carrying Lucy, god she's heavy." Happy mumbles out.

"Hey!" Lucy yell's "Shut it you stupid blue cat!"

"Lucy don't yell you'll give away our position." Ruby scolds. "I swear your worse than Natsu sometimes."

I open my mouth to respond but a soft scream comes from below us stopping us in our tracks. I look at Lucy and her eyes slowly drift over to mine and one look and I know both of us are thinking the same thing.

"Ruby, happy we have to help whoever that was…" Lucy softly pleads with both of the exceeds.

"Fine but we only have 20min before that thing will be here." Ruby grumbles out.

Within seconds were on the ground. Looking around me I can tell this was a mistake. I see a boy with long dark black hair and strange piercings leaning against a tree clenching his chest. His clothing is almost completely ripped to shreds blood shining from the remaining pieces in the moonlight. A large black and white exceed standing in front of him sweat practically dripping off of him from exhaustion.

To the left of that a blunette girl was laying struggling to stand back up onto her feet. She was wearing an orange dress that looks to be in better shape than her. Fresh cuts and bruises line her body tainting her small petite body. Both of them look to be around our age.

But that's not what was worrying me the most. A small girl no older than 8 years old was helplessly being held up from the scruff of her shirt by a tall dark figure. A small white exceed lying unconscious underneath her dangling feet.

"Drop the girl." I growl out.

"Well, well I have to admit I wasn't expecting you two to show up here I thought Acnologia was going to handle that power house." The tall dark figure chuckles out. "Oh well more fun for me." "Gajeel and Levy were becoming slightly boring and small little Wendy was no challenge at all."

Gajeel and Wendy… Why do those names sound so familiar?

"Jerk!" the blunette that was on the ground earlier screams. "She just a child let her go!"

"Levy, get out here!" The boy Gajeel I'm guessing yell's. "I can handle this guy."

"Sorry but I can't let any of you go." The tall dark figure chuckles out. "You see you're both a fated pair and I believe this small girl is one too." "Also, now we even have the honor of Fairy Soul here as they both kindly decided to join us." Who I can only guess is levy eyes widen at the mention of Fairy Soul.

"Enough talking, drop the girl now!" Lucy screams.

"This should be fun" The dark figure says slightly amused.

A giant hole appears of the man and Virgo pops out grabbing the small girl and the exceed out of the man's hands and disappears in a flash.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Gajeel screams finally finding enough strength and pushes himself off of the tree to stand next to his now small exceed.

"Relax she's safe." Lucy explains looking over to the boy popping a crystal into her mouth. "Let's go Natsu, Crystal Dragon Scales."

I smirk a bit, "Fire dragons Iron fist!" I yell running forward aiming towards the guy's stomach.

"Chain Magic." The cloaked figure mumbles out. Two magical grappling hooks pierce themselves into both of my shoulders like a flash of lighting leaving me no time to react. He moves his had in one quick motion and sends me flying into nearby trees. A sharp pain begins to throb in my body as I hit tree after tree.

"Crystal Dragon Crushing Fang!" Lucy screams sending her foot smashing into his face cause him to break the spell on me. I hit the ground with a hard thud. I let a soft groan escape my lips as all the air in my lungs is forced out of my body. Another hit and I'm not going to be able to fight. I don't think Lucy has enough magic energy left to heal me and continue to fight. Ya, I'd be asking too much since she also just teleported that little girl out of here with the help of Virgo. I need to help her. I weakly lift myself back up with the help of happy. I look over to where Lucy is dodging and weaving attacks along with the two other teens.

"Formula 28!" The man yells sending everyone flying backwards in a magic pulse. I hit the ground with a hard thud and my pervious wounds practically began screaming at me and render my body useless. I close myself in an attempt to shut out the pain.

"Who knows I might not even need that stupid dragons backup!" The man chuckles. "I hope young kids are ready to spend the rest of your life locked away."

"Natsu," Lucy softy whispers causing me to open my eyes and stair and the beautiful blond above me. "Remember your promise to me." She slowly leans down so her face is just hovering above mine. I hear her take a deep breath as she closes the gap between us. All of the pain slowly leaves me and I'm left with a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I deepen the kiss.

When we part ways I find myself gasping for air. I open my eyes to look at the blond when hand grab me and the world around me disappears into a gold shimmer.

**Lucy P.O.V **

A tear trickles down my face as the last remaders of Virgo magic disappears along with Natsu and happy. I can feel my magic energy quickly depleting.

"Dam it!" The cloaked figure screams as he grabs me off the ground by my hair. "Tell me where you sent him!"

"Never." I growl out then spit into his face.

"You missy are going to learn some obedience when you're in the presences of King Zeref." He huffs out throwing me across the ground next to the black haired teen and his cat and ruby. "Oh well at least I have one of the fated pairs together still and a part of fairysoul is better than no fairysoul at all."

Shot that's right the fisted pairs are really important. If there captured together that cannot be a good thing at all. I still have enough magic energy to teleport one more person but I won't be able to protect myself after that. Virgo's still busy too…

_"__Lucy, the dragons no more than two minutes away now summon Loke get someone out of here!" _Ruby warns me with her telepathy.

That's right Loke can teleport one thing at a time unlike Virgo… I reach down to my belt and touch my Loke's key silently summoning him in my mind next to the blunette girl I saw earlier telling him to teleport her. With one quick flash of gold the girl was gone. I sure hope gramps is able to hid all of them for a while..

"Not so lucky anymore." I mumble out the amount of magic energy finally taking its toll on me.

"You little-"he begins but gets interrupted by a sudden tremor that shakes the ground. "Ahh, Acnologia you finally decided to make an appearance help me get these two and here cats out of here and to Zeref." "There would have been more if someone didn't decided to lollygag." He begins to walk towards me pulling out a pair of magic canceling handcuffs and places them on me and the black haired teen. Then grabs both of our helpless exceeds and stuffs them into a magic canceling cage walking over to Acnologia and tying it onto some kind of rope on his back.

Next he walks over to me lifting up my small body and tosses me over his shoulder knocking the air out of me. Before I know it he throws me onto the dragons back and attaches the handcuffs to the magic rope firmly locking me in place. The black haired teen not too far behind.

"All right you know the drill I'll meet you back there." The man grumbles out. With that the dragon lifts off up into the air flying into the night sky.

I silently watch the stars above me and the air gentle tosses my hair around in the breeze. I'm so cold if Natsu was next to me I'd be fine. A small pout forms on my face. He's not going to take what I did very well… I would have stayed with him but I'm pretty sure we're whatever Fairysoul is and I don't think Zeref getting his hands on the both of us would have been a good thing. I also have no idea what a fated pair is… Grrr why are there so many things I just don't have the answer to.

"You're a good fighter." I hear a gruff male voice grumble out. "I'm glad that it's me in this potion instead of shrimp or Wendy that trick you used is useful."

"Your welcome?" I pause for a second. "What's your name?"

"Gajeel… Yours?" he asks in return.

"Lucy…" I mumble back feeling myself slip into unconsciousness my fatigue finally getting the better of me.

**Okay…. There you have it, I still can't believe 30 of you want to read my story that's so awesome! I apologize for taking so long to update but I really could not decide how to lay this chapter out I must of made 4 different copies of this and I'm still not sure if I'm complete happy with it… I promise for the future my writing will get better expressly for fighting scenes… Anyways that brings me to my next question what other pairings would you guys like to see in this story? Anyways until next time thank-you so much for reading!**


	8. Quick note

Hi, its been awhile and for that I am so sorry back when I was updating some what regularly I hit a rode block on where I wanted this or any of my story's to go. At last I have finally come out of my stump with a harry potter fic Ive been working on but I'm not sure if ill post. Anyways, here's what I'm trying to say. Since I'm one of those people who hates it when someone starts a story and never finish's I promise I am going to finish this. But since my writing has become so much better since then I will be rewriting all of the chapters I have posted and I will get a new chapter up with a week and a half. Once again I am so sorry.


End file.
